Calendrier de l'Avent 2019
by Nellana
Summary: Recueil de drabbles fluffs sur divers pairings, un par jour jusqu'à Noël.
1. 01 - Gerita

Miou tout le monde !

Qu'entends-je ? Qu'ouïs-je ? Deux publications le même jour ? Que diantre cela signifie-t-il ?

Plus sérieusement, je vais tenter de me lancer dans un calendrier de l'Avent Hetalia ! En gros, ça va être un recueil de drabbles, probablement fluffs parce que je suis moi-même quelqu'un qui aime la fluffitude. Je vais essayer de mettre un petit clin d'oeil Noël, Nouvel An, hiver ou décembre dans tous ces petits textes.

Chaque jour, j'aurai en sus un mot soit à placer, soit à utiliser comme thème, et je l'indiquerai au début de chaque texte.

Commentez si vous en avez envie, ou si vous voulez voir certains pairings en particulier, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous contenter ^^

Disclaimer : J'ai demandé Hetalia comme cadeau de Noël, mais je suis pas sûre que Papa Himaruya est d'accord pour me l'offrir...

* * *

**Mot du jour : abricot**

Patient, organisé, imperturbable et carriériste faisaient sans aucun doute partie des mots les plus utilisés pour décrire Ludwig Beilschmidt. Son petit monde bien rangé lui apportait un immense sentiment de satisfaction, et il ne se voyait pas vivre autrement avant de rencontrer Félicia.

La pétulante, joyeuse, impulsive et désordonnée italienne avait fait irruption dans son univers et bousculé toutes ses habitudes. Et il devait bien admettre qu'à sa grande incrédulité, il en avait adoré chaque minute.

Six ans après leur rencontre, le sourire de celle qui partageait désormais sa vie resplendissait toujours autant.

Ludwig avait appris à vivre avec le chaos ambulant que sa chère et tendre représentait au quotidien, et parvenait désormais à organiser sa vie en fonction de Félicia.

Mais rien, absolument rien ne l'avait préparé aux fluctuations hormonales qui bouleversaient désormais régulièrement sa dulcinée. Depuis qu'elle avait appris être enceinte, ses envies et ses émotions semblaient décuplées, et l'allemand peinait à suivre le rythme.

C'est ainsi que Ludwig se retrouva – à son profond déplaisir – à devoir aller chercher, en plein mois de décembre, pendant un samedi après-midi, des pâtes de fruits à l'abricot dans la confiserie la plus populaire de la ville.

Mais le sourire éblouissant de bonheur de Félicia à son retour en valait la peine. Ludwig lui rendit un sourire plus discret, et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui tendre la boîte.


	2. 02 - Rusame

**Mot du jour : brosse à dent**

* * *

Depuis qu'ils avaient finalement outrepassé leurs différences – ou d'après Hongrie, enfin réglé leur problème de tension sexuelle – et décidé de se mettre officiellement ensemble, Alfred et Ivan avaient déjà connu un certain nombre de crises affectives. Le changement radical d'attitudes l'un envers l'autre avait en effet donné lieu à bon nombre de situations problématiques dans les premiers mois de relation.

Alfred avait découvert que son ruskof était extrêmement possessif et avait dû pousser quelques gueulantes avant de comprendre que le russe était simplement terrorisé à l'idée de se faire abandonner de nouveau. Ivan, de son côté, avait découvert presque par hasard que l'américain faisait régulièrement des crises d'angoisse nocturne, lorsqu'il n'était plus capable de faire face à toute la tension que le monde lui imposait.

Pourtant, à leur étrange façon, ils se soutenaient inconditionnellement. S'ils se lançaient toujours pique sur pique en meeting, il n'était pas rare que de petits gestes ou regards attentionné soit interceptés par une tierce nation. Gilbert en avait profité une fois pour se moquer d'Ivan. Ce qui lui avait coûté le reste de la journée à passer à l'infirmerie, malgré l'intervention de Matthew qui était parvenu à temps à calmer son frère. Mais la colère noire qui avait irradié de l'américain et tétanisé la salle de réunion avait servi d'avertissement à tout le monde.

Quelques mois plus tard, Alfred avait officiellement invité son partenaire à passer le nouvel an chez lui, pour fêter leur première nouvelle année en tant que couple. Toutes les décorations de Noël étaient encore en place, et Ivan n'avait pas hésité à le taquiner sur sa tendance à en faire trop.

C'est en arrivant dans la salle de bain – toujours décorée également – qu'il avait remarqué un petit détail qui lui avait fait légèrement froncer les sourcils.

\- Fredka ?

\- Yes ? répondit l'américain en le rejoignant.

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ça ?

Il désignait du doigt un élément en particulier. En plus de la brosse à dent bleue, blanche et rouge (évidemment...) d'Alfred, une deuxième, plus simple, était présente, avec un petit ruban rouge de Noël attaché sur le manche. Ivan savait à quel point son amant aimait les décorations, mais au point de mettre un noeud sur une brosse à dent qui n'était pas la sienne ? Vraiment ?

\- Ah, ça ! s'exclama le plus jeune. Well... hum...

Le russe se tourna pour observer son ex-némésis et fut surpris de voir une légère teinte rose colorer ses joues. L'américain passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant obstinément le carrelage, et finit par donner une explication à demi-voix.

\- Vu que... qu'on est ensemble pour un moment et que tu passes pas mal de temps chez moi, je... je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal que tu aies deux ou trois affaires juste pour toi ici. Et comme ça arrive d'oublier sa brosse à dents...

Il fut interrompu par Ivan, qui après avoir été bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, avait repris ses esprits et l'avait embrassé avec passion. Si la nouvelle année ressemblait à la façon dont la présente se terminait, il avait l'intuition qu'elle allait être une des plus belles de sa vie.


	3. 03 - Spamano

**Mot du jour : Cacahuètes**

* * *

\- BASTARDO !

La délicate voix du représentant de l'Italie du Sud était parvenue, par un espèce de miracle, à supplanter toute autre production sonore de l'après-midi, musique comprise. Le bar de l'hôtel ayant été choisi comme lieu de détente par certaines des nations les plus bruyantes (America et Corée entre autre), la performance avait de quoi impressionner.

\- Lovi-chou !

Immédiatement, Espagne s'était détourné de ce qui retenait auparavant sa concentration pour se précipiter vers son amant adoré. Deux voix indignées s'étaient aussitôt élevées, et après un bref clin d'oeil, Francis et Gilbert avaient empoigné leurs munitions.

Alors que l'italien semblait aussi hargneux que d'habitude, reprochant probablement une broutille quelconque à l'espagnol qui lui roucoulait son amour en même temps que des excuses, une pluie de cacahuètes s'abattit soudainement sur les deux méditerranéens. Naturellement, ce fut suivi par une pluie d'insultes, Lovino utilisant ses différents dialectes pour davantage de diversité.

\- Allons Lovi-chou, ce ne sont pas des manières, tenta Antonio en lui faisant un câlin.

\- Ta gueule, stronzo ! Tes abrutis d'amis sont débiles !

Par mesure de sécurité, l'espagnol fit signe à ses habituels complices de s'éloigner, ce qu'ils firent en se moquant allègrement du caractère beaucoup trop conciliant d'Antonio dès que son chéri était en jeu.

\- Mi corazon, ne leur en veux pas... et puis tu sais que je tiens à eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plus qu'à moi ?

\- Dios mio !? s'exclama le plus âgé, visiblement scandalisé. Lovi, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi, mi corazon !

Ce faisant, il entreprit de couvrir son ancien protégé de baisers papillons, sur le cou, les joues, le visage, et allait s'attaquer à ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua le silence inhabituel de son bien-aimé.

\- Lovi chéri, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Antonio.

L'italien détourna le regard, les yeux prêts à s'embuer, les lèvres tremblantes... c'est même avec un bougonnement presque inaudible que l'italien répondit.

\- Tonio... tu ferais vraiment tout pour moi ?

\- Oh mi corazon, évidemment !

Le ton s'était voulu rassurant et chaleureux, et l'espagnol s'était préparé à enlacer son amant avant de l'entrainer dans leur chambre pour le réconforter, lorsque celui-ci changea complètement d'attitude.

\- Perfetto !

Un sourire machiavélique du plus mauvais augure se peignait désormais sur le visage de l'italien, toute trace de tristesse oubliée. D'un geste, il attrapa la main d'Antonio, et le tira en dehors du bar sans ménagement.

\- Alors tu vas m'accompagner faire ces putains de courses de Noël avant le dernier putain de samedi après-midi cette fois !


	4. 04 - BelSui

**Mot du jour : Démon**

* * *

Décembre, Genève.

En temps normal, une réunion des nations européennes consistait en un joyeux bazar plus ou moins organisé, et parfois, ils parvenaient à discuter de sujets politiques. Rarement plus de quinze minutes d'affilée sans que le sujet dérape ou que les insultes fusent, mais tout de même.

Fort heureusement, les pauses existaient, sauvant régulièrement les représentants des diaporamas de Ludwig ou des blagues du Bad Touch Trio. C'est à la fin d'une desdites pauses que Francis, Antonio et Gilbert revinrent en retard, rigolant tranquillement, avant de se figer à moins d'un mètre de la porte.

Une chaise venait d'être lancée à travers, accompagnée d'un hurlement rageur et suivie par des nations terrorisées qui tentaient de fuir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, les jumeaux italiens en tête de colonne.

Sidérés, les trois amis se regardèrent un instant, alors que les hurlements continuaient, cette fois suivis par un coup de feu, des bruits de meubles renversés, et quelques cris de terreur.

\- O-On dirait B-Bella non ? bredouilla Antonio, livide.

Francis respira un bon coup, et déclara d'une voix nettement moins assurée que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

\- Ivan vient de sortir en courant, en trainant Alfred derrière lui. Ou bien Arthur a invoqué un démon sans faire exprès, ou bien...

Le dénommé sortit soudainement de la salle, enjambant un bureau qui était arrivé là, et suivi de près par Ludwig qui lança un regard aux trois nations plantées à côté de la porte. Regard dont la seule traduction possible était "Fuyez, pauvres fous". Arthur allait donner plus d'explications, lorsqu'un rugissement furieux et indéniablement belge régla la question.

\- MES CHOCOLATS SONT LES MEILLEURS !

-oOo-

Cinq minutes plus tôt.

Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pose LA question interdite en décembre.

\- Tu sais quels chocolats tu vas prendre pour noël ?

Evidemment, Suisse et Belgique avaient répondu en même temps, et évidemment, un regard plus tard, les hurlements avaient commencé. La haine que se vouaient les deux nations chocolatières était légendaire et de notoriété publique depuis des décennies, seulement égalée par les disputes franco-anglaise, ou russo-américaines de la Guerre Froide. La seule option connue était de les laisser se battre jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en soient plus capables.

-oOo-

Le lendemain, personne ne fut surpris par l'absence des deux nations lorsque la réunion commença. Efficacité suisse oblige, la salle était déjà réparée et tout allait commencer normalement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une vision qui fit recracher leur café à la moitié des nations présente, et tomber les mâchoires de l'autre.

Vash et Bella venaient d'entrer, les joues légèrement roses, chacun avec un énorme panier au bras... en se tenant la main.

Devant le silence, la belge pouffa un instant, alors que le rougissement du suisse s'intensifiait. Coupant court à toute question, il bougonna que le premier idiot qui poserait une question se prendrait un coup de fusil dans la figure. Bella lui lança un regard attendri, et prit la parole, les joues toujours roses mais un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Après notre petit désaccord hier, on a discuté un moment, et on est parvenus à un... un semblant de compromis. Je suis la meilleure dans la maîtrise du chocolat noir, mais personne ne peut détrôner Vash lorsqu'il s'agit de chocolat au lait. Du coup, on a décidé d'aller faire des tests dans la cuisine de l'hôtel pour vérifier tout ça, et... hum...

\- Et vous y avez passé la nuit ? demanda Hongrie en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- L'excellence chocolatière ça prend du temps ! bougonna Vash.

Les deux étaient désormais d'une jolie couleur pivoine, et Elizabeta battit des mains en gloussant, ravie d'avoir un nouveau couple à ajouter à son pokédex personnel.

\- Bref, reprit Bella en toussotant, on a préparé des boîtes mixtes pour tout le monde.

\- Et aujourd'hui les réunions finissent à 15h, ajouta Vash.

\- Suisse, l'agenda indique clairement que nous avons du travail jusqu'à 17h, intervint Ludwig, il n'est pas envisageable de...

\- Mon pays, mes règles, le coupa le représentant helvétique avec un regard noir.

\- Certes mais...

\- Ludwig, je suis certaine que ça fera du bien à tout le monde de finir plus tôt, appuya la belge.

Francis et Elizabeta se regardèrent d'un air entendu, avant de parler en même temps, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il y a du rencard dans l'air, non ?

Les deux nations neutres nièrent fermement, mais personne ne fut surpris d'apprendre le lendemain que Vash avait passé l'après-midi à faire visiter le laboratoire et les usines de production Lindt à Bella, contre la promesse que celle-ci lui rendrait la pareille à la prochaine réunion en Belgique.

Quant aux autres, ils s'accordèrent tous à dire que les chocolats des deux spécialistes réunis étaient à tomber. Et nombreux furent ceux à espérer qu'ils pourraient en ravoir pour Noël, sans que Suisse ne les leur fasse payer trop cher...


	5. 05 - FrUk

**Mot du jour : Echalote**

* * *

Alors que leurs filles et leurs petits amis respectifs étaient dans le salon avec Arthur, Francis finissait de préparer le repas de Noël. C'était une tradition jusque-là familiale, mais pour la première fois, Amélia et Maddie avaient insisté suffisamment longtemps pour que l'anglais accepte la présence des chéris de ses enfants.

Le français chantonnait un classique de Noël en finissant de ciseler une échalote, lorsque son mari rentra dans la cuisine, l'air encore plus bougon qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Un problème mon lapin ?

\- Les copains de tes filles sont insupportables.

\- Allons donc, répondit le français en dissimulant un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois ?

Un éclat de rire leur parvint du salon, rapidement suivi d'une exclamation indignée. Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte, soupira lourdement et grimaça.

\- First, cet Ivan a l'air d'un psychopathe. Je me demande encore ce qu'Amélia peut lui trouver !

\- Arthur, my dear...

\- Second, reprit l'anglais sans se laisser amadouer, Gilbert est un imbécile bruyant, pas du tout ce qu'il faut à quelqu'un de tranquille comme Maddie.

Francis termina rapidement ses dernières préparations pendant qu'Arthur continuait à lister tout ce qu'il reprochait aux deux jeunes hommes qui avaient l'audace de sortir avec ses filles adorées. Le plus grand enleva son tablier et enlaça son mari avec tendresse, avant de disposer un baiser sur sa joue et de répliquer en riant doucement.

\- Mon lapin adoré, tu sais aussi bien que moi que si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, personne ne serait jamais assez bien pour elles.

\- That's the point ! On aurait dû leur interdire d'avoir des relations, comme ça au moins...

\- Mon amour, coupa le français avec douceur, nos filles sont aussi têtues et retorses que toi. Leur interdire n'aurait servi à rien.

\- But...

\- Alors dans le plus parfait esprit de Noël, tu vas prendre sur toi pendant quelques heures et essayer de faire en sorte que nos enfants et leurs petits amis passent une bonne soirée. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Amélia et Maddie soient malheureuses la veille de Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

Coincé, Arthur grogna quelques instants avant de céder.

Ravi d'être toujours capable d'avoir le dernier mot de temps en temps, Francis posa d'office un plateau de petits-fours dans les bras de son mari, alors que lui-même en prenait deux. Il avait une confiance absolue en sa cuisine pour conserver l'esprit joyeux et familial de la soirée, et l'avenir lui donna parfaitement raison.


	6. 06 - PruCan

**Mot du jour : Facile**

* * *

Aux yeux de la plupart des nations, Gilbert était un imbécile égocentrique bruyant, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux. Cependant, ses meilleurs amis et son frère savaient pertinemment ce que le prussien cachait au-delà de cette façade. C'est pour cette raison, et uniquement celle-ci, que Francis avait accepté de l'aider à approcher Matthew.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que les deux nations se lancent dans une relation, et en dehors des menaces de mort de la part d'Angleterre, America et Russie, tout s'était awesomement passé pour l'albinos. A la surprise générale, leur couple s'était avéré particulièrement stable et équilibré. Avec l'aide de Gilbert, Matthew arrivait désormais un peu mieux à se faire remarquer, et le prussien – à défaut de se calmer – avait à présent régulièrement le réflexe de regarder son petit ami avec un sourire niais.

L'albinos était juste persuadé d'être l'homme plus chanceux du monde. Alors qon frère était coincé avec un italien hyperactif et babillard, et ses meilleurs amis étaient définitivement des masochistes pour vouloir sortir avec des terreurs comme Arthur et Lovino, lui avait jeté son dévolu sur le représentant le plus adorable, calme, intelligent, mignon, sexy, sportif, angélique, ... – pour des raisons de longueur, cette liste a été écourtée – que cette planète ait connu. Et évidemment, comme il était awesome, ses sentiments avaient été retournés. Sa plus grande tâche depuis était de rendre son awesome petit-ami le plus heureux possible.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait préparé un calendrier de l'Avent awesome pour son chéri.

\- Gilbert, c'est quoi ce calendrier énorme ? fit Canada en le découvrant.

\- L'awesome moi n'allait pas t'offrir un bête calendrier avec des chocolats industriels ! Ce serait trop facile et tu mérites mieux, Birdie !

Comme toujours, Matthew rougit légèrement en entendant le surnom affectueux que Gilbert lui avait trouvé. Curieux, il alla ouvrir la case du premier jour du mois. À l'intérieur se tenait une petite boîte de chocolats. Le canadien haussa un sourcil, légèrement surpris, et en croqua un. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, et un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Tu es le meilleur petit-ami du monde ! fit-il en se tournant vers l'albinos.

Un instant plus tard, les deux nations s'embrassaient amoureusement, et Gilbert pouvait sentir le goût de ses chocolats spéciaux sur les lèvres de son canadien adoré. Un goût de chocolat fourré au sirop d'érable.

Et ce n'était que le premier jour de décembre...


	7. 07 - TurGre

**Mot du jour : Gastronomie**

* * *

Bien que les nations aient traditionnellement quelques jours fériés autour des fêtes de fin d'année, ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de conclure le dernier meeting international par une soirée commune.

La plupart du temps, un ou plusieurs membres du club des gourmets, éventuellement assisté d'une ou deux autres personnes, se chargeait d'un buffet festif. Chacun dégustait tranquillement les plats mis en avant, jusqu'à ce que la première bouteille soit ouverte. Une fois cette étape franchie, la soirée devenait en générale plus... mouvementée.

L'année passée, Yao et Francis s'était accordés pour travailler ensemble sur le buffet, ce qui s'était soldé par l'intégralité des nations obligée de repartir avec des restes (non pas qu'il y ait eu des plaintes à ce sujet).

Cette année, Turquie s'était donc porté volontaire pour s'en occuper. Quitte à avoir une excuse pour couper court à la fin des réunions, autant en profiter. D'autant qu'il avait une idée en tête pour surprendre le philosophe narcoleptique qui lui servait de petit-ami.

Vers 17h, Ludwig prononça enfin les sacro-saints mots.

\- Bien, je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là.

Plusieurs soupirs de soulagement retentirent, accompagnés de quelques expressions plus joyeuses à l'idée de ne plus avoir à subir pareille torture avant l'année prochaine.

En quelques instants, toutes les nations s'étaient levées et se dirigeaient – plus ou moins tranquillement – vers la salle de réception où les attendait Sadiq. Fidèle à sa réputation, ce dernier se tenait tranquillement à côté de cinq tables recouvertes de plats variés. Entre les différences de régimes et les goûts personnels de chaque nation, il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il valait mieux en faire trop. Naturellement, sa propre gastronomie était mise à l'honneur, mais il avait inclus des éléments extérieurs ici et là pour contenter tout le monde.

Immédiatement, toutes les nations commencèrent à piocher dans les diverses préparations et les discussions habituelles de fin d'année se lançèrent. Francis et Yao prirent quelques instants pour discuter cuisine avec le troisième membre de leur club, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci les interrompe en remarquant que la personne qu'il attendait venait enfin d'entrer dans la salle. En bâillant. Avec un chat sur ses talons.

Avec un sourire discret, il s'excusa et alla embrasser Grèce.

\- Tu m'attendais ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Comme toujours lorsque je ne suis pas là pour te réveiller à la fin d'une réunion.

Héraklès leva les yeux au ciel pendant deux secondes, mais sourit.

\- Il reste de quoi manger ou Alfred a déjà tout fini ?

\- Je dois pouvoir te trouver quelque chose, attends-moi deux minutes.

Le turc disparut quelques instants dans la foule, et revint rapidement avec une assiette sur laquelle étaient disposées des pâtisseries que le grec identifia en un clin d'oeil. Un sourire surpris et ironique étira ses lèvres.

\- Je croyais que tu mettais ta culture à l'honneur, ce soir ?

\- J'ai fait une petite exception pour toi, répliqua Sadiq. Ne me le fais pas regretter.

Avec un clin d'oeil moqueur, le grec porta un des gâteaux à ses lèvres. Évidemment, il était parfaitement exécuté et il n'avait rien à redire. Un petit rire lui échappa.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu t'es entrainé à faire des melomakarona et des kourabies plusieurs fois avant ce soir. Mais ça ne te ressemblerait pas de consacrer du temps à ce genre de chose... n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire fut sa seule réponse, comme souvent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre.


	8. 08 - DenNor

**Mot du jour : Haribo**

* * *

Norvège était paisiblement en train de lire dans son fauteuil préféré. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il adorait la période de Noël. La neige, les feux de cheminée, les chocolats chauds, les...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment, coupant Lukas dans ses pensées et lui faisant pousser un soupir faussement exaspéré. Exaspéré, parce que seul l'hurluberlu qui servait de représentant au Danemark osait entrer chez lui dans un tel vacarme, et faussement, parce qu'il appréciait la compagnie de l'ex-viking. Non pas qu'il l'admettrait jamais devant lui, naturellement.

Inconscient des pensées de son petit-ami, Mathias s'était rapidement débarrassé de son manteau et ses chaussures, avant de s'approcher du magicien en riant.

\- T'aurais dû venir, on a fait une bataille de boule de neige mémorable !

\- Contrairement à certains, j'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de gamineries, répliqua le norvégien.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté son livre, mais le coin de ses lèvres s'était étiré d'un demi-millimètre.

\- À d'autres ! T'es juste vexé que Fin gagne à tous les coups !

Et le danois repartit dans un grand éclat de rire, alors que Lukas fronçait les sourcils devant l'accusation complètement injustifiée, son regard quittant enfin son livre.

Mathias en profita pour s'asseoir devant le feu et poser ses bras sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il regardait désormais son petit-ami avec un sourire démesuré que le norvégien qualifiait régulièrement de stupidement niais. En public, du moins.

\- Lukaaaaaas...

\- Quoi ?

\- Devine ce que j'ai eu le temps de prendre avant de revenir ?

Le mage haussa un sourcil interrogateur et reposa son livre, conscient qu'à présent que son amant était revenu, les chances de le poursuivre étaient proches de zéro. L'air triomphant, Mathias lui tendit un sachet plastifié et observa avec plaisir les yeux de son norvégien préféré se mettre à briller. Moins de trois personnes savaient à quel point Lukas raffolait des bonbons à la réglisse de Haribo, et seul le danois pensait à lui en offrir.

\- Merci, fit-il en ouvrant le sachet.

Avant de commencer à en grignoter un, il prit le temps d'embrasser son idiot niais, qui souriait encore plus largement que d'habitude. Celui-ci se coula ensuite sur le tapis à côté de lui, avant de discuter plus tranquillement de sa journée pendant que le mage savourait ses bonbons. Lukas l'écoutait en soupirant régulièrement devant sa bêtise, mais un sourire léger flottait sur ses lèvres. Définitivement, la période de Noël était sa préférée de l'année.


	9. 09 - ScoMon

**Mot du jour : Iguane**

* * *

L'après-midi avait pourtant bien commencé.

Arthur avait invité Francis et sa soeur Lucile – alias Monaco – à venir prendre le thé de l'autre côté de la manche, et Alistair s'était débrouillé pour venir aussi. La relation entre les deux frères était toujours aussi compliquée, mais l'écossais ne manquait jamais une occasion de voir sa petite-amie adorée. Le thé était correct, Francis avait apporté des macarons pour éviter les terribles scones d'Arthur, et Lucile était aussi belle que d'habitude. Tout allait bien.

Ils étaient dans l'appartement de l'anglais, situé au coeur de Londres, et comme on était dans les quinze derniers jours de décembre, quelques flocons commençaient à faire leur apparition. La discussion avait majoritairement tourné autour de Noël et en dehors des piques habituelles, ils passaient tous un bon moment.

Et puis quelqu'un avait sonné, et Arthur était allé ouvrir après avoir froncé les sourcils. Cinq secondes plus tard, un ouragan américain débarquait en riant dans le salon. Et les blagues douteuses sur l'indépendance de l'Ecosse s'étaient enchainées. En quelques minutes, Alistair avait la mâchoire serrée, Lucile avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, et Francis et Arthur échangeaient régulièrement des regards inquiets.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais laisser tomber, continua l'américain sans remarquer le changement d'atmosphère. Depuis le temps, ça parait évident que t'y arriveras pas. Tout le monde n'est pas un héros, haha ! Et puis pas sûr que t'arrives à t'en tirer tout seul après être sorti !

\- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de petit con prétenti...

\- Chéri, calme-toi, intervint Lucile.

Elle avait posé sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'écossais qui fulminait. L'attitude de la monégasque était aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée, mais son regard était légèrement différent. Elle se tourna vers Alfred avec un sourire.

\- Mon cher neveu, tu devrais savoir que c'est un sujet sensible et tu as cruellement manqué de tact en l'évoquant de la sorte. Je te prie donc de t'excuser auprès de ton oncle.

Alfred sembla tomber des nues.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Lucile était devenu légèrement crispé en comprenant que de toute évidence, l'américain ne s'excuserait pas. Passablement agacée, elle inspira profondément et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une étincelle dangereuse y dansait.

\- Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée aux Etats-Unis, et j'ai justement un peu de temps libre dans les prochains jours. Tu ne vois pas d'objection à ce que je vienne passer quelques jours de vacances dans un de tes états, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aucun problème tata ! Mais le héros est overbooké donc je pourrai pas venir avec toi.

\- Oh, ne t'en fait pas, je comptais trouver de quoi m'occuper toute seule, fit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Même Arthur, qui ne connaissait pas particulièrement bien la monégasque, sentait venir le coup fourré à des kilomètres.

-oOo-

Trois jours plus tard, Alistair était appelé en catastrophe par Alfred.

\- Tonton, il faut que tu viennes la récupérer ! Please, elle peut pas rester là !

\- Arrête de hurler ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais en avoir quelque chose à foutre ?

\- C'est Lucile ! Elle a... Elle est... Please tonton, faut vraiment que tu viennes, je te prends un billet d'avion le plus tôt possible !

\- Attends, d'où tu me...

Seule la tonalité lui répondit, Alfred ayant raccroché. En soupirant, l'écossais vit qu'il avait déjà reçu le mail avec le billet d'avion et toutes les informations. Il haussa un sourcil devant la destination, puis un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Arthur pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait sur Francis, Lucile restait la meilleure petite-amie du monde.

-oOo-

Le casino était énorme, et beaucoup trop décoré dans le thème "Noël américain". Pourquoi des néons fluos partout à l'extérieur ET à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi une fontaine en forme d'éléphant, des verres en forme d'ours et des glaçons en forme d'iguane ? Pourquoi Las Vegas était-elle autant... too much ? Mal à l'aise dans son smoking, Alistair suivait un Alfred contrarié dans les différentes salles surpeuplées. L'écossais ne fréquentait que rarement ce genre d'endroit, mais décida soudainement qu'il pourrait envisager de changer cet état de fait si ça lui permettait de voir Lucile comme ça.

Vêtue d'une longue robe dos-nu noire pailletée, les cheveux rassemblés en un chignon qui laissait échapper suffisamment de cheveux pour qu'ils retombent élégamment sur son épaule, la monégasque était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Elle avait opté pour quelques bijoux discrets mais probablement hors de prix, et son maquillage était simple mais redoutablement efficace. Un peu de noir autour des yeux, et un rouge vibrant pour les lèvres.

\- Kolkolkol... tu devrais refermer la bouche.

\- R-Russie ? bégaya Alistair en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Alfred était tellement paniqué qu'il m'a demandé de venir, fit le russe en guise d'explication.

\- Si jamais tu as touché à Lucile, je...

\- Je ne comptais pas m'en prendre à ta bien-aimée. Je suis juste là en tant que spectateur.

Ivan avait l'air de franchement s'amuser. Pendant ce temps, Alfred était allé interrompre Lucile, qui se tourna juste assez pour remarquer Alistair et lui faire un sourire éblouissant, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Le rouquin sentit la moitié des hommes présents dans la salle lui lancer des regards envieux. Avec aisance, elle se leva, s'excusa rapidement et se dirigea vers les deux nations.

\- Ivan, salua-t-elle.

\- Lucile, répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

\- Chéri, comment vas-tu ? fit Lucile en se tournant vers l'écossais. Ce costume te va à ravir.

\- Tonton, je suis désolé pour la blague sur l'indépendance, promis j'essaierai de plus la refaire, coupa Alfred. Mais please, please, ne la laisse pas continuer !

Alistair haussa un sourcil en voyant son neveu, puis eut son fameux sourire sadique.

\- Excuses acceptées, blanc-bec. Lucile, tu es magnifique, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Je crois que je vais rester ici avec toi un jour ou deux encore avant de rentrer.

\- Ce serait merveilleux, mon amour, roucoula la monégasque. Après tout, tu ne m'as pas encore vue dans mon élément.

Et le couple s'éloigna avec un sourire entendu, laissant Ivan hilare et Alfred désespéré.

\- Ivan, fais quelque chose ! C'est le sixième casino qu'elle va torpiller !

Avec un grand sourire, le russe fit non de la tête. Lui aussi allait probablement rester quelques jours de plus.


	10. 10 - LietPol

**Mot du jour : Jupette**

* * *

Lituanie était une nation tranquille. Sa capitale était sous la neige depuis quelques jours, et lui-même en profitait volontiers pour rester tranquillement chez lui, vaquant paisiblement à ses activités.

Enfin ça, c'était sans compter...

\- LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET !

Un soupir résigné échappa au petit brun, mais il se leva néanmoins. Feliks était venu le voir – officiellement pour une visite de courtoisie – et s'était évidemment retrouvé bloqué par la neige. Mais à moins de quinze jours de Noël et du nouvel an, le polonais était complètement débordé par ses préparatifs.

Sans surprise, lorsque Toris entra dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, il était impossible de distinguer la couleur du parquet sous les tonnes de vêtements éparpillés partout.

\- Franchement, tu trouves pas que cette robe est genre juste totalement canon ?

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le représentant de la Pologne brandissait un cintre sur lequel reposait une robe rose à paillettes qui aurait sans doute été plus à sa place sur une poupée Barbie. Comme souvent, Toris fit un sourire mi-attendri, mi-perplexe, et opta pour la seule réponse à la fois honnête et diplomate qu'il connaisse.

\- Feliks, tu es magnifique quoi que tu portes. C'est pour Noël ?

L'air indigné du blond lui indiqua qu'il avait visiblement fait un fashion faux-pas à l'oral.

\- Enfin Liet ! Je peux pas porter un rose aussi clair à Noël, c'est genre carrément pas raccord !

\- Désolé, s'excusa piteusement le lituanien.

\- Pour Noël, je pensais plutôt à ça !

Feliks tenait désormais un ensemble nettement différent, composé d'une jupette rouge satinée et d'un crop-top du même tissus, les deux ourlés par une sorte de petite fourrure synthétique blanche.

\- Bon là comme ça c'est genre pas fini du tout, mais laisse-moi le temps de retrouver les bas résilles carmins et les pompons qui vont avec, et ça va être juste fa-bu-lous ! s'extasia le blond. Quoique ça manque de paillettes, et tout compte fait je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que...

Lituanie était une nation tranquille. En même temps, pour sortir avec quelqu'un comme Feliks et continuer à le regarder amoureusement pendant ses préparatifs vestimentaires, il fallait l'être.


	11. 11 - AusHun

**Mot du jour : Kawaï**

* * *

Tout le monde aime Noël. Les cadeaux, les repas, l'ambiance festive et chaleureuse malgré les inévitables engueulades du repas de famille, chacun aime au moins une chose dans cette fête spéciale.

Ce qui distingue Rodderich des autres nations, c'est que contrairement aux autres, lui n'a pas un moment en particulier qu'il aime bien. Au mieux, le représentant de l'Autriche passe une agréable fête, au pire, il se désintéresse de la célébration. Mais il y a UN moment qu'il déteste systématiquement depuis plusieurs décennies à présent.

L'ouverture des cadeaux.

Que personne ne se méprenne sur son compte, il aime recevoir des cadeaux autant que tout un chacun. Le problème ne vient pas de là. Le problème ne vient pas des cadeaux qu'il reçoit LUI. Le problème, il vient des cadeaux qu'elle reçoit ELLE.

Sa chère Elizabeta. Son ex-épouse – mais toujours compagne – hongroise est probablement sa plus grande fierté. Elle est belle, intelligente, distinguée lorsqu'elle le souhaite, audacieuse, c'est une battante qui a mis des nations comme Gilbert à genoux, et indiscutablement la femme de sa vie.

Elizabeta est parfaite, à quelques détails près que le mélomane aguerri peut largement supporter en temps normal. Mais lorsqu'un détail commence à prendre plusieurs dizaines d'étagères dans sa bibliothèque, un nombre de disques durs qu'il ne souhaite pas connaître, et provoque des gloussements maléfiques à chaque meeting...

Et c'est pour cela que Rodderich déteste le moment de l'ouverture des cadeaux de Noël.

Parce que chaque année depuis plusieurs décennies, Kiku envoie à la hongroise un carton complet de tous les derniers tomes de ses yaoï préférés. Souvent avec une petite note désignant ceux que le japonais a trouvé les plus kawaii.

Et chaque année, Elizabeta pousse des petits cris excités en ouvrant le paquet, avant de glousser maléfiquement pendant le reste de la journée en prenant des notes sur ses lectures, et de les afficher sur un immense tableau dans son bureau.

Rodderich a entraperçu quelques fois ce tableau, juste assez longtemps pour voir des fils relier diverses photos des nations du monde. Juste assez longtemps pour savoir que chaque année, il y a quelques fils de plus. Autant dire que depuis, l'esprit de Noël n'est plus vraiment présent dans son esprit lorsque sa compagne déballe ses cadeaux...


	12. 12 - HongIce

**Mot du jour : Littérature**

Sumimasen pour le retard, j'ai eu une soirée plus mouvementée que prévue !

* * *

Emil n'arrivait pas à croire que son plan avait marché. Littéralement. La nation islandaise était persuadée que d'une minute à l'autre, son frère allait débarquer chez lui sceptre à la main et incantation aux lèvres.

Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, il n'avait pas envie de passer Noël avec les autres Nordiques. Etre le seul sans son chéri coincé entre deux couples, il le faisait déjà assez souvent le reste de l'année.

Jia Long avait le même problème de son côté, et niveau surprotection, Yao valait Lukas. Même s'ils n'étaient pas dans le même registre, le chinois avait un peu tendance à se méfier de tous ceux qui s'approchaient de sa famille. Pas étonnant que Thaïlande soit toujours célibataire et que lui-même ait maintenu sa relation secrète pendant quelques années avant de la révéler... Et puis Noël n'avait pas vraiment la même importance pour Hong-Kong.

Les deux amoureux en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils avaient envie de se faire un Noël juste entre eux. Emil avait donc prétendu qu'il était invité par la famille asiatique pour passer le réveillon, et Jia Long avait expliqué qu'il était attendu chez les Nordiques.

Etonnamment, c'était passé tout seul d'un côté comme de l'autre, et la veille de Noël, ils étaient tranquillement installés chez l'islandais. Le brun avait insisté pour faire à manger, et ils avaient profité de leur soirée comme rarement.

Allongés au milieu d'un océan de coussins et de plaids devant un feu de cheminée, Jia Long calinait son chéri pendant que celui-ci racontait les légendes de Noël de son pays. À la fin de l'une d'entre elles, le brun se pelotonna un peu plus contre Emil et le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Francis et les autres peuvent remballer leur littérature par rapport à toi. Ils ont peut-être des auteurs potables, mais tu es le meilleur conteur du monde.

Emil sourit, rougit légèrement sous le compliment, et se pencha pour embrasser son petit-ami. Avec un soupir de bonheur, les deux nations se blottirent l'une contre l'autre, tendrement enlacées.


	13. 13 - SuFin

**Mot du jour : Montagne**

* * *

Tino et Berwald marchent en silence dans la nuit glaciale. Leurs respirations régulières forment une buée visible sous le clair de lune. Aucune lumière autre que l'astre nocturne et les étoiles n'éclaire l'étendue glacée dans laquelle les deux nations avancent.

C'est une tradition informulée pour le couple. Chaque année, ils profitent du mois de décembre pour faire une randonnée dans les alpes scandinaves, sur un trajet qui part du nord de la Suède pour finir en Finlande.

Pendant quelques jours, les deux nordiques se retrouvent, seuls, dans l'immensité froide et immaculée des montagnes. Sans autre bruit que la faune naturelle, le crissement de leurs pas dans la neige, et le vent qui siffle entre les crêtes. Sans autre lumière que celle de la lune, d'un feu de camp ou d'une aurore boréale.

Un instant d'intimité, un instant pendant lequel le lien qui les unit surpasse les mots et les gestes. Quelques jours pendant lesquels Berwald et Tino se rapprochent de la part d'eux-même la plus brute, la plus proche d'une nature où hostilité et beauté sont étroitement entremêlées.

Alors qu'ils arrivent au sommet d'un col, ils observent le paysage qui les entoure. La pâleur immaculée de la neige est rehaussée par la lumière opaline qui descend du ciel. La noirceur de ce dernier est adoucie par la blancheur de l'environnement hivernal, et transforme le paysage avec des nuances de bleu sombre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des lumières vertes commencent à zébrer le ciel dans un spectacle à la pureté sauvage. L'un comme l'autre savent que la magie d'une aurore boréale ne se raconte pas, mais se vit. En silence, ils observent le déchainement des rayons arctiques.

Lentement, alors que les lumières déchirent toujours le ciel, leurs regards se croisent.

Berwald voit les cheveux blond devenir presque argentés sous le ciel, et quelques mèches voler sous l'effet du vent. Les yeux de Tino brillent, comme à chaque fois qu'il observe ce spectacle unique. Le sourire du finlandais n'est pas aussi brillant ou étendu qu'il peut l'être, mais il reflète ses émotions mieux que les mots ne pourraient les décrire. Le suédois observe celui qui partage sa vie depuis si longtemps, la force cachée derrière la fragilité apparente, la détermination dissimulée sous la gentillesse, et sait qu'il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Tino remarque la posture droite et fière de son compagnon. Sa bouche n'est qu'une fine ligne, son visage est inexpressif, et pourtant il peut lire chaque émotion, presque chaque pensée qui traverse l'esprit du grand blond. Pour lui, ce visage et ces yeux sont autant de livres ouverts, que ce soit dans une salle de réunion surchauffé ou au sommet d'une montagne reculée. Le finlandais voit la fragilité cachée derrière la force, et la gentillesse dissimulée par la détermination, et sait qu'il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Doucement, pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains se joignent, et Berwald se penche jusqu'à ce que leurs front se touchent. Ils ferment les yeux quelques secondes.

Sous la pâleur de la lune et les éclairs verts d'une aurore, au sommet d'une étendue blanche qui domine un paysage à la beauté sauvage, les deux nations échangent un instant d'absolu.


	14. 14 - BelEst

**Mot du jour : Neige**

* * *

Si belle.

Elle est si belle.

L'apparence d'une poupée délicate et fragile, l'élégance d'une aristocrate, la grâce d'une ballerine. La beauté à la fois éphémère et figée d'une jeunesse sublimée.

La peau pâle, de grands yeux bleu sombre, des cheveux blond cendré. Une robe bleu foncé, des collants noirs, un bandeau assorti pour retenir sa chevelure.

Elle virevolte dans la neige, perdue dans un rire innocent et heureux, enchaine les pirouettes et les pas de danse, dans un ballet unique et discret.

Comme si elle était seule au monde.

Eduard l'observe, émerveillé, ébloui, hypnotisé par une vision de paradis que personne d'autre que lui ne semble capable de voir.

Pour tous les autres, Natalya est une psychopathe au coeur de glace, qui a dédié sa vie à son frère.

Le représentant de l'Estonie voit tellement plus que ça en elle. Il voit une soeur protectrice et aimante, qui a su discerner les faiblesses invisibles de sa famille. Il voit une femme forte, indépendante, fière et courageuse. Il voit une danseuse accomplie, une espionne hors pair, une enfant joyeuse, une athlète incroyable, et la seule à avoir fait trembler aussi bien Russie qu'Amérique.

Alors lorsqu'il a la possibilité de l'emmener dans un endroit discret où elle pourra enfin être elle-même et sortir du rôle qu'elle s'est imposé, il le fait sans hésiter.

Parce qu'entendre son vrai rire au milieu des flocons vaut toutes les richesses du monde.

Parce que la voir sourire sincèrement vaut toutes les récompenses qui existent.

Parce que lorsqu'elle le regarde, la gratitude que ses yeux expriment fait battre son coeur plus vite qu'il ne le croyait possible.

Parce qu'il est prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour entendre que ses sentiments sont partagés.


	15. 15 - RomGre

**Mot du jour : Orthographe**

IMPORTANT : pour des raisons que j'ignore, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews du précédent chapitre. Mais je tiens à vous dire qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir et je vous remercie infiniment de les avoir laissées !

* * *

Rome observait avec affection tous les enfants qui composaient sa grande famille méditerranéenne jouer ensemble dans le palais. Il ignorait complètement les cris indignés des sénateurs qu'Antonio et Francis bombardaient de nourriture, les dizaines de chats qui déchiraient les toges des patriciens désignés par Héraklès, et les généraux que ses petits-fils faisaient tourner en rond. Ils étaient si mignons et plein d'énergie !

L'approche du solstice d'hiver et de ses fêtes les rendaient toujours un peu taquins, mais Romulus était absolument incapable de leur faire la moindre remontrance. Comment résister à de telles bouilles d'anges lorsqu'ils vous regardaient avec de grands yeux innocents et un sourire plein d'espoir ? Avec un soupir attendri, il continua à les observer jouer.

\- Tu es au courant que tu es un très mauvais parent ?

Héléna, la sublime représentante d'Ancienne Grèce et mère d'Héraklès, venait de faire son apparition à ses côtés. Oubliant momentanément les bêtises de ses héritiers, le brun passa plusieurs secondes à reluquer le corps magnifique avant que les mots ne fassent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

\- Hey !

Dans un soupir exaspéré, elle se massa les tempes avant de répondre.

\- Si seulement tu passais plus de temps à les instruire qu'à réfléchir à tes prochaines conquêtes... Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai confié mon fils ?

\- Parce que je suis génial et qu'il aurait des amis nations avec qui grandir ?

\- Romulus, fit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Mon Héraklès est censé apprendre la poésie, la musique, la médecine, les subtilités de l'orthographe et les rouages de la politique ! Pas dresser des chats à déshabiller des sénateurs !

\- Il a le temps pour toutes ses bêtises, balaya Rome. En plus ça l'ennuie, il s'endort dès que son précepteur ouvre la bouche ! Faut pas forcer les enfants à s'embêter avec ce genre de trucs, tu sais ? En plus, ils sont en vacances.

Ils durent s'interrompre quelques instants, les terreurs ayant décidé de soudainement s'allier pour que sénateurs, patriciens et généraux se retrouvent pratiquement tous à poil, bombardés de nourriture épicée (pour que les taches restent plus longtemps), et leurrés dans une course-poursuite infernale.

Romulus commença à rire, mais transforma rapidement l'éclat en quinte de toux devant le regard meurtrier d'Héléna.

\- En vacances ? reprit-elle.

\- Heu... oui ?

\- Depuis quand y a-t-il des vacances à cette époque dans l'Empire Romain ?

\- J'ai instauré ça l'an dernier, ça s'appelle les... les Saturnales ! Environ une semaine autour du solstice d'hiver.

Le brun semblait convaincu que son improvisation maladroite allait passer sans problème. La représentante de l'Ancienne Grèce leva un sourcil dubitatif, puis sourit avec malice avant de secouer la tête et de se pencher.

\- Tu as une nuit pour me convaincre de cette idiotie, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Si demain matin je ne suis pas convaincue que tu es à la hauteur de la tâche que je t'ai confiée, je récupère mon fils et je préviens Gaule de ce que son fils fait vraiment sous ta garde.

\- Tu seras convaincue avant l'aube, sourit Rome avec arrogance.

\- Nous verrons.

Sans plus attendre, les deux nations se dirigèrent vers les appartements privés de l'Empire Romain, un sourire entendu sur le visage et un air de défi flottant entre eux.


	16. 16 - WalLie

**Mot du jour : Poireau**

* * *

Lily était aux anges. Son frère adoré avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un en la personne de son ex-ennemie chocolatière de toujours, et à quelques semaines de Noël seulement. Liestenstein avait en conséquence enfin la possibilité de sortir sans craindre pour la sécurité des hommes qui s'approcheraient à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Après le coup d'éclat des paniers et l'obligation de finir les réunions plus tôt, elle était presque certaine que Vash allait emmener sa nouvelle petite-amie visiter une de ses usines de chocolat pour le reste de l'après-midi. Et connaissant Bella, il y avait de grandes chances pour que la visite dérape sur une soirée, et peut-être même la nuit.

Ravie, la brune en profita donc pour se balader tout son content dans les rues de la ville, profitant nonchalamment des décorations de Noël. Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, elle rentra dans un bar et commanda un thé avant de s'installer tranquillement à une table.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et que son thé était fini, elle dut relever la tête pour observer la personne qui se tenait debout devant elle.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Cymru avec un sourire.

\- Je t'en prie, fit Lily un peu surprise.

\- Si ça te dérange je peux partir hein.

\- Oh non, pas du tout, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Tu n'es pas avec tes frères ?

\- Arthur est avec Francis, Alistair a refusé de venir à la réunion, et Sean a énervé Siobhan deux jours avant le meeting donc elle l'a probablement changé en poireau pour la semaine.

Devant la liste et le sourire d'excuse du représentant britannique, elle ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- J'ai cru voir que ton frère t'a lâchement abandonnée aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil joueur.

\- Tu plaisantes ? fit-elle en riant. Si tu savais à quel point je suis reconnaissante à Bella d'enfin avoir réussi à le décoincer... Enfin maintenant il va falloir que je lui trouve un cadeau à elle aussi.

\- Ça devrait pas être trop compliqué ça. Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

Cymru était surpris d'avoir posé la question. En temps normal, il aurait à peine osé dire bonjour à la petite brune de peur de se prendre un coup de fusil.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

Elle avait l'air agréablement surprise, et avait répondu avec un sourire charmant. Le gallois fit un signe au serveur.

\- Une bière pour moi, commanda-t-il. Et Lily... ?

\- Une deuxième, compléta-t-elle.

\- Je savais pas que tu aimais la bière ?

Alors que le serveur s'éloignait, le sourire de Liestenstein se teinta de malice.

\- Oh tu sais, j'ai passé assez de temps avec Gilbert et Elizabeta pendant l'âge d'or de la piraterie pour avoir... disons, l'expérience nécessaire. Et puis j'ai fait un certain nombre de soirées avec les nations des alpes germaniques. Tu serais curieux de savoir à quel point mon frère n'est pas le seul à yoddler.

Les yeux de Cymru s'agrandirent soudainement, et Lily pouffa.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous pensez tous que je ne suis qu'une petite fleur fragile et innocente après toutes ces années !

Il fallut presque une minute entière au gallois pour se remettre de ce que la brune venait de lui dire. Puis il eut un grand sourire incrédule, qui devint rapidement machiavélique, et tendit une main au-dessus de la table.

\- Puisqu'on a la soirée devant nous, ça te tente un échange d'information ? Mes frères contre ces fameuses soirées.

Le sourire de Lily refléta immédiatement le sien , et elle serra la main tendue.

\- Marché conclu, mais on risque d'en avoir pour plus qu'une soirée.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'en passer d'autres. Tu es libre la semaine prochaine ?

\- C'est un rendez-vous ?

\- Si c'en était un, tu dirais oui ?

\- Hum... possible.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient échangés leurs numéros ainsi qu'un nombre certain de fous rires. En rentrant sous la neige, Cymru se prit soudainement à croiser les doigts pour que Bella ait tenu Vash occupé suffisamment longtemps. Il faudrait qu'il envoie un message à la belge pour lui demander les dates de ses rencards avec le suisse, juste par sécurité.


	17. 17 - IrlUkr

**Mot du jour : Quintessence**

* * *

Dans un petit cottage enneigé en pleine campagne irlandaise, Siobhan finissait tranquillement de sortir ses scones du four pendant que son thé infusait. Retiré de tout, son petit nid douillet était un véritable havre de paix pour la représentante de la République d'Irlande. Loin de ses frères, loin des meetings, loin de tous les imbéciles, loin du bruit et de la foule. En deux mots, la quintessence de la tranquilité si chère à l'ex-reine des sorcières.

Avec un soupir de bonheur, elle prépara son plateau et retourna dans le salon, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Son invitée ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, quelques coups étaient frappés à la porte. La rousse se leva immédiatement et alla ouvrir en souriant.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard j'espère ?

Sourire aimable et timide, Ukraine se tenait devant la porte, une petite valise avec elle.

\- Pas du tout, rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Entre, j'ai fait du thé et des scones.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était débarrassée de son manteau et les deux femmes soupiraient d'aise en prenant les premières gorgées de leur thé, installées dans des fauteuils au moelleux incomparable. Un feu complétait l'ambiance chaleureuse et cosy de l'endroit.

\- Merci de m'avoir invitée pour quelques jours. J'avais désespérément besoin de vacances, sourit la blonde d'un air d'excuse.

\- Je t'en prie. Et puis ta fratrie vaut presque la mienne en terme d'épuisement. Tu es la bienvenue pour souffler.

Un léger rire répondit à sa remarque.

\- Ivan est beaucoup plus calme et détendu depuis qu'Alfred et lui se sont enfin mis ensemble. Enfin, il passe toujours autant à parler de ton neveu, mais maintenant il a les yeux plein d'amour et pas de haine. C'est une nette amélioration, pouffa l'ukrainienne.

Siobhan leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Je ne veux même pas imaginer à quel point Matthew doit entendre parler de ton frère. Et pour Natalya au fait, Eduard s'est enfin décidé à déclarer sa flamme ou il a toujours autant de courage qu'une carotte bouillie ?

\- Oh, sur ce terrain-là...

Et les deux continuèrent à discuter famille pendant une bonne demi-heure. Elles s'étaient découvert un point commun lorsqu'Alfred et Ivan s'étaient mis ensemble. Qui aurait cru que menacer le partenaire d'un membre de sa famille pouvait autant rapprocher les gens ? De fil en aiguille, elles avaient échangé quelques messages, puis des après-midi entiers dans des salons de thé, et finalement Siobhan avait invité Katyusha à venir passer quelques jours au calme chez elle.

Les deux nations passèrent un très agréable séjour, et lorsqu'il fut temps pour la blonde de repartir, ce fut avec un sourire, beaucoup de remerciements et la promesse de se revoir rapidement.

Naturellement, ce fut le moment que le jumeau irlandais de la rousse choisit pour venir la voir, histoire d'aller ensemble à la réunion prévue en Suisse. Il eut à peine le temps de faire une blague concernant la poitrine d'Ukraine et les yeux de Siobhan que cette dernière lançait son maléfice. Les joues de l'irlandaise avaient pris la couleur de ses cheveux, et à son grand soulagement, son invitée fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Katyusha d'accompagner sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'oeil.

\- On se revoit très vite !

Une fois que la voiture de la blonde fut hors de vue, la nation insulaire lâcha une grande respiration, vite suivie d'un regard noir lorsque son regard se posa sur le résultat de son sortilège.

\- Que les choses soient bien claires, mon cher frère. Si jamais un mot de tout ceci circule, il va t'arriver bien pire que te retrouver coincé en poireau pour quelques jours.


	18. 18 - MexAce

**Mot du jour : Ripailler**

* * *

\- YAAAAAHOUUUUUUUUU !

Le hurlement de joie retentit sur toute la plage, la ville la plus proche et probablement la moitié de l'océan. Certains aimaient Noël sous la neige, d'autres le préféraient au soleil. Sans grande surprise, Australie faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie, et il était actuellement en train de fêter l'approche de sa fête préférée en surfant comme un fou.

Pas très loin de lui, un cri similaire lui répondit. Un jeune homme brun et avec un bronzage bien plus marqué que le sien l'accompagnait sur les vagues, avec au moins autant de talent. Les yeux verts d'Ace croisèrent pendant une seconde les yeux marrons de son invité, et il lui fit un sourire radieux avant que son attention se reporte sur les vagues.

Les deux nations profitèrent de l'océan jusqu'à ce que l'action conjointe du soleil couchant et du grondement de leur estomac leur indique qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Ils sortirent de l'eau ensemble, en riant et en ébouriffant leurs cheveux trempés.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils déballaient le pique-nique qu'ils avaient apporté en prévision et ripaillaient comme seuls les sportifs après l'effort peuvent le faire.

\- Tu surfes vachement mieux que ce que j'imaginais ! lança Ace.

Avec un grand sourire dans lequel pointait de la fierté et une once de malice, Miguel répondit.

\- Certains des plus beaux spots de surf du monde se trouvent chez moi. Tu devrais venir y jeter un coup d'oeil à l'occasion.

Le représentant du Mexique avait été un peu trop menacé sur sa proximité avec Alfred par un certain russe pendant les derniers mois. Lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée d'aller passer Noël à l'autre bout du monde, il l'avait saisie sans hésiter.

En revanche, il n'avait pas prévu que son hôte serait aussi bon surfeur. Et sportif en général. Et aventureux. Et sacrément sexy. Et malheureusement ami avec un koala psychopathe possessif qui compliquait sérieusement toute tentative de flirt.

\- For real !? Trop cool !

Ace était très content d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui n'était pas trop effrayé par son territoire pour venir lui rendre visite. Et son koala l'aimait bien aussi, ce qui était une bonne indication. La preuve, il ne l'avait encore ni mordu ni griffé alors qu'il était là depuis plus de trois jours !

\- Par contre prévois la dose de crème solaire, reprit Miguel avec un sourire moqueur. J'en reviens pas que tu rougisses autant vu le pays que tu représentes...

\- Arthur dit que c'est la preuve que j'ai bien du sang Kirkland dans les veines, répliqua l'australien dans un éclat de rire.

Mexique rit également. La pâleur et l'incapacité à bronzer de la famille britannique était connue et reconnue par toutes les nations du monde. Seuls Alfred et Ace avaient réussi à surmonter ce maléfice et acquérir un bronzage à peu près convenable.

Les deux surfeurs se turent pour observer le soleil s'enfoncer lentement dans l'océan, parant le ciel et les nuages des couleurs chatoyantes du crépuscule. Avec la plage pour eux tout seuls (l'avantage d'être avec une nation qui sait où aller pour être tranquille), leurs planches de surf enfoncées dans le sable et le panier de pique-nique entre eux, l'ambiance avait des allures de rendez-vous romantique.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ace se tourne vers Miguel, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, et lui fasse un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être le moment parfait pour un golden gaytime, tu ne crois pas ?

Le mexicain sentit sa mâchoire pendre soudainement et son visage devenir écarlate. Au bout de cinq secondes, il parvint à aligner plus de deux mots cohérents sans bafouiller.

\- Ace, t'es super sexy et je serais pas contre aller plus loin avec toi, mais t-tu crois pas que c'est un peu rapide ?

À sa grande surprise, l'australien explosa de rire. Puis fouilla dans la partie isotherme du panier, et en sortit une boîte de glaces à la vanille enrobées de chocolat et d'éclats de biscuits. Sur l'emballage était écrit "Golden Gaytime" ainsi que la devise de la gourmandise : "It's hard to have a Gaytime on your own !". La teinte pivoine de Miguel était toujours présente, mais venait désormais de l'embarrassment. Il ne remarqua donc qu'Ace se rapprochait de lui que lorsque le visage de ce dernier se trouva à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Désolé pour la blague, fit-il en ayant l'air tout sauf désolé. J'avais envie de savoir si tu étais intéressé aussi.

\- Tu... c'est fourbe de faire un coup pare...

Le reste de la phrase fut étouffé lorsque l'australien plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son invité. Passé le moment de surprise, Miguel répondit avec délice.

-oOo-

À New York, Alfred et Ivan étaient tranquillement en train de regarder un film lorsque le téléphone de l'américain vibra. De grands yeux bleus suppliants et un soupir attendri plus tard, le russe attrapa le portable (hors de portée du plus jeune).

\- Tu as un message d'Australie.

\- Ah ? Il dit quoi ?

\- Il te remercie pour tes conseils sur l'utilisation du Gaytime.

À la fin de la phrase, la température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce et l'américain déglutit avant de regarder son petit-ami.

\- Vanya, je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois.


	19. 19 - BriGau

**Mot du jour : Sonotone**

* * *

Tranquillement installée sur son nuage préféré, Gaule s'adonnait à son passe-temps favori lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

\- Encore à les observer ?

Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Je sais que tu m'as entendue.

L'ancienne nation aux yeux bleus continua à faire la sourde oreille. Peut-être que si elle l'ignorait, l'autre ne lui ferait pas subir un autre sermon interminable...

\- Tu veux m'obliger à te mettre un sonotone ?

Devant l'inefficacité de la menace, la seconde nation choisit d'aller s'installer juste en face de la première, afin de ne pas lui laisser le choix.

\- Ici Britannia, j'appelle Gaule !

\- Oh, Bri, quelle surprise ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ? J'étais en train d'observer la Terre depuis les nuages, tu as vu comme c'est joli la neige sur les...

\- Prends-moi encore pour une idiote et j'appelle Germania.

La menace fit son effet, et les deux blondes se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi votre truc à vous autres les méditerranéens ?

\- Que veux-tu, ils sont tellement mignons ! Et puis je te signale qu'Héléna et moi sommes parfaitement responsables, on respecte leur vie privée.

\- Et Rome ?

Une grimace suivie d'un silence gêné s'installa quelques secondes avant que Gaule secoue la tête.

\- Lui, c'est un cas à part.

\- Amen to that...

\- Mais en attendant, tu veux te poser avec moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à épier mes descendants !

\- Même si je te dis que mon Francis arrive à faire sourire ton Arthur et que ton Allistair fond devant ma Lucille ?

La contre-attaque porta ses fruits. Britannia resta en apparence impassible, mais un très léger frémissement du coin des lèvres trahissait sa curiosité. Et lorsque deux personnes se côtoient depuis des millénaires, le moindre petit signe devient un peu trop évident.

\- Je dis ça comme ça, reprit Gaule innocemment, mais je crois que Sean et Siobhan aussi sont en train de se rapprocher d'autres nations... ça doit être la magie de Noël.

Quelques battements de cil plus tard, Britannia céda, les joues roses de gêne. Juste un petit coup d'oeil pour vérifier si ses enfants étaient heureux, ce n'était pas malsain, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la sienne et qu'un baiser fut planté sur sa joue.

\- Promis, on ne les regarde pas longtemps, de toute façon j'ai autre chose de prévu après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- Empêcher Rome d'aller leur jouer la sérénade.

Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage de Britannia, et un léger halo magique apparut autour d'elle.

\- Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je participe ?

\- Au contraire, tu es la bienvenue, répliqua Gaule avec un clin d'oeil. Hors de question que ce rustre ruine de nouveau le Noël de nos bébés avec ses chansons absurdes !

Et les deux blondes retournèrent observer leurs enfants vagabonder plus ou moins gaiement sur la Terre, un sourire aux lèvres.


	20. 20 - SeaWy

**Mot du jour : Tatillon**

* * *

Deux fois par an avait lieu une réunion secrète réunissant des acteurs majeurs du futur du monde, venant de partout sur la planète.

Deux fois par an avait lieu le grand goûter des micro-nations. Deux événements annuels au cours desquels les "enfants" se retrouvaient entre eux, pour tenter de mettre au point leur plan de conquête de la Terre. Force était toutefois d'admettre que depuis la création de cette tradition, le plan en question n'avait pas beaucoup progressé. À leur décharge, conquérir le monde s'avère compliqué lorsque l'on a l'apparence et les goûts d'une joyeuse bande d'enfants.

Sealand était de loin le plus frustré du lot par le manque d'avancement de leur projet et ne parvenait pas à en comprendre les raisons. Pourquoi leurs réunions de décembre avec chocolat chaud, cookie et plan d'armes gigantesques n'impressionnaient pas autant que les réunions ennuyeuses du G8, c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible.

Soit, certains d'entre eux étaient un peu tatillons ou capricieux, mais tout de même... D'accord, Wy exigeait un nombre précis de marshmallow dans son chocolat. Et lui-même tenait à avoir les plus gros cookies. Mais quand même !

D'ailleurs Wy avait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher et boudait tout le temps. Mais pour leur goûter de Noël, elle avait toujours une robe rouge qui allait vraiment bien avec ses cheveux bouclés. Et puis quand elle souriait après avoir bu son chocolat, elle était presque jolie. Et elle avait toujours de bonnes idées pour des activités, y compris pour celles qui embêtaient leurs parents respectifs. Mais quand même, elle se moquait beaucoup trop de lui et de ses plans grandioses.

Si seulement ses parents et ses frères pouvaient arrêter de lui faire un sourire moqueur à chaque fois qu'il se plaignait d'elle et de son caractère de cochon, ce serait parfait. Soit-disant qu'il comprendrait plus tard ce qu'ils voulaient dire par "l'aveuglement de l'enfance" à chaque fois qu'il demandait des explications.

En attendant, Wy venait de boire son chocolat chaud et avait une petite moustache au-dessus de son sourire. Et ça suffisait à rendre Sealand content pendant au moins plusieurs minutes.


	21. 21 - EgyZea

**Mot du jour : Ubuesque**

* * *

Nouvelle-Zélande ne comprenait toujours pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tout allait bien, il était à une réunion du Commonwealth, personne ne disait rien d'intéressant et ça convenait à tout le monde. Et puis tout était allé très vite. Alfred était entré en hurlant à la cantonade qu'il cherchait quelqu'un, avait vu Toby du coin de l'oeil et pouf ! Deux clignements d'oeil plus tard, le petit brun s'était retrouvé avec Egypte qui avait l'air tout aussi perdu, avec l'américain qui parlait beaucoup trop vite pour que les deux comprennent le sujet.

Et deux semaines plus tard, les deux bruns se retrouvaient dans la situation ubuesque où ils visitaient ensemble tous les lieux de Nouvelle-Zélande où le tournage du Seigneur des Anneaux avait eu lieu.

Heureusement, ils n'en faisaient qu'une partie en randonnée et avaient eu le temps de parler et d'échanger un peu plus. Toby avait ainsi comprit que Gupta était un grand fan de Tolkien, ce qui était... pour le moins inattendu. Mais en approfondissant un peu, le Kirkland avait compris la passion de l'égyptien pour les mythologies complexes et longuement développées. D'où sa fascination pour l'écrivain britannique, qui avait réussi en une vie ce que certaines civilisations mettaient des siècles, voire des millénaires à construire.

\- Après, Tolkien a pris énormément à la mythologie nordique et aux légendes populaires du moyen-âge anglais et européen, argumentait le néo-zélandais.

\- Même en prenant en compte ces inspirations, il a retravaillé un grand nombre des créatures dont il s'est inspiré pour leur donner un tout nouvel aspect, contrait Gupta.

Et leur discussion pouvait durer des heures. En fait, ils ne s'interrompaient que lorsqu'ils arrivaient sur un lieu de tournage, Toby se faisant alors un plaisir de raconter toutes les anecdotes auxquelles il avait assisté (avantage d'être la nation hôte). L'égyptien l'écoutait avec une attention totale, posant régulièrement des questions sur le choix d'une scène ou l'attitude des acteurs.

Au bout de quelques jours, les deux nations sentaient qu'une solide amitié, sinon plus, était en train de se créer autour de ces vacances de Noël imprévues.

Gupta fut surpris d'apprécier autant la compagnie du néo-zélandais, mais son charme candide et son intérêt sincère pour les histoires étaient tout bonnement fascinants. Et les yeux verts de la jeune nation n'étaient pas dénués d'attrait.

Toutefois, pour célébrer dignement leur dernier jour ensemble, Toby l'emmena assister à une rencontre de rugby apparemment calme et détendue, auquel la nation participait.

Au bout des quatre-vingt minutes, l'égyptien ne savait plus trop s'il devait admirer la confiance et la puissance physique que son hôte déployait sur le terrain, ou s'il devait être effrayé et se montrer extrêmement prudent dans ses avances.

Dans le doute, il décida de faire les deux.


	22. 22 - RouJap

**Mot du jour : Valise**

* * *

Malgré l'humilité qui le caractérisait, Kiku avait conscience de posséder certaines qualités, et l'une d'entre elles était sans hésiter la patience. Pour survivre à plusieurs alliances militaires avec Feliciano Vargas, une telle vertu était indispensable. Néanmoins, il existait une personne qui était capable de mettre cette patience à l'épreuve de manière régulière.

\- Ayyyya ! Il est temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un ! J'ai sélectionné une liste de candidats et candidates potentielles, tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement cette année-aru !

Face à un Yao décidé à jouer les entremetteurs, même les plus patientes des nations perdaient leur calme. Au bout de plusieurs heures chaque jour depuis le début du mois de décembre, le japonais sentait poindre le moment où son masque impassible allait craquer. L'annonce de la mise en couple de Jia Long et son départ pour un Noël chez les Nordiques n'avait pas aidé, et la nation chinoise était désormais plus motivée que jamais pour caser toute sa famille.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, se contenta-t-il donc de répondre en hochant la tête.

À défaut de mieux, il gagnait ainsi du temps. En rentrant chez lui, il soupira longuement, posa les dix pages sur une table basse, et alluma une console. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lancer un jeu qu'il recevait un appel de Hongrie.

\- Elizabeta-san ?

\- Kiku ! Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère ? Dis-moi, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Comme d'habitude, la tornade brune ne laissait pas vraiment le temps de répondre à ses questions et avant même que le japonais puisse dire un mot, la hongroise continua sur sa lancée.

\- Tu vois, Vlad vient de me dire que ses plans pour Noël se résument à le passer chez lui dans son château perdu je-ne-sais-où, c'est inconcevable ! Et Roddy et moi on ne peut ab-so-lu-ment pas l'inviter pour Noël parce que... argh c'est compliqué mais ça implique le dernier Halloween, enfin bref, est-ce que tu pourrais l'inviter chez toi pour les fêtes ? Je suis sûre que vous aurez pleiiiiiiiin de choses à vous dire !

\- Elizabeta-san, je vous remercie de penser à moi pour ce genre de problèmes, mais il se trouve que je suis actuellement dans...

\- Parfait ! Alors c'est arrangé, je vais lui dire qu'il va passer la semaine chez toi et qu'il arrive demain. Merci Kiku, tu assures ! Oh il faut que je file, j'ai Bella en double appel. À plus tard ! chantonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Abasourdi, le japonais contempla son téléphone pendant quelques instants.

-oOo-

Le lendemain, Kiku récupérait à l'aéroport un roumain jet-laggué d'humeur massacrante et qui trainait une valise de toute évidence faite en catastrophe.

Toutefois, après une douche et une nuit de sommeil, celui-ci s'excusa pour son attitude et son arrivée particulièrement peu protocolaire.

\- Hongrie m'a mis de force dans l'avion, expliqua le sorcier en soupirant. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'imposer à l'approche des fêtes, mais tu sais comment elle est lorsqu'elle sort sa poêle.

Avec un hochement de tête, le plus âgé indiqua qu'il comprenait fort bien la situation, et répondit en essayant de ne pas être trop formel.

\- Il y a des traditions de Noël auxquels vou-tu tiens particulièrement ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mon peuple a bien des habitudes, mais pour ma part je n'ai jamais été très intéressé par la religion catholique. J'étais plutôt du côté des esprits et autres... créatures, termina Vlad avec un sourire entendu.

Kiku souleva partiellement un sourcil.

\- Un peu comme les yokai ?

\- Les yokai ? reprit le roumain avec un air curieux.

\- Ce sont des êtres surnaturels de mon pays. Les yokai, les kami ou les yurei sont des esprits très populaires parmi ma population. Si le sujet t'intéresse, je peux t'en apprendre plus sur eux pendant ton séjour.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que les yeux du sorcier brillaient d'intérêt.

\- Vraiment !? Ce serait formidable ! J'imagine qu'ils sont très différents de ceux qu'on croise en Europe. Oh, et s'il y en avait des semblables ? Est-ce qu'il y en a qui pourraient être équivalents à la vision européenne des vampires ?

Un peu surpris par l'avalanche de question, Japon entreprit de répondre avec patience à chaque demande. Toutefois, Vlad était un invité particulièrement curieux et les deux nations se retrouvèrent rapidement à aller se balader vers divers lieux d'activité spirituelle ou culturelle. L'intérêt du sorcier pour la culture de son homologue s'éveilla au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions et de leurs sorties, et le japonais se surprit à apprécier sa curiosité autant que son caractère calme et renfermé lorsqu'il réfléchissait à toutes les informations qu'il venait d'entendre.

La semaine passa bien plus vite que les deux l'avaient anticipé.

-oOo-

Une fois les sept jours écoulés, un nouveau coup de téléphone fut passé.

\- Allo Yao ? Vlad vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il allait rester quelques jours de plus !

\- Mission accomplie-aru ! Bien joué, Elizabeta, apparemment Roumanie était le bon choix.

\- Vlad est renfermé, solitaire et a un penchant pour le surnaturel et le flippant, rigola la brune. J'étais sûre que lui et Kiku allaient s'entendre, il suffisait juste de leur donner un petit coup de poêle.

\- Est-ce que l'expression n'est pas donner un coup de pouce-aru ? s'inquiéta Chine.

\- Hum ? Oh oui, mais ça marche aussi. Au fait Yao, maintenant que Kiku est casé...

La hongroise laissa un silence menaçant planer, jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur le relève.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as l'intention de te trouver quelqu'un ? Parce que j'ai toute une série de noms qui...

\- Ayyyya ! J'ai quelque chose qui déborde, à la prochaine fois-aru ! paniqua Yao en raccrochant.


	23. 23 - SeyTha

**Mot du jour : Whisky**

* * *

Sur une île de l'océan indien, deux jeunes filles se regardaient fixement, sans flancher, mortellement sérieuses.

\- Je te dis que je vais le faire.

\- Tu bluffes.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Ce que tu veux, il n'y a pas moyen que tu y arrives.

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

L'une des deux, une demoiselle bronzée aux yeux marrons qui portait une robe bleue et aux longues couettes retenues par des rubans rouges, eut un sourire sadique. Sans un mot de plus, elle attrapa une bouteille de whisky pleine et la descendit d'une traite, sous le regard abasourdi de la seconde. Lorsque la bouteille vide fut brutalement reposée dans le sable, Seychelles éclata de rire.

\- Tu verrais ta tête ! fit-elle en riant de plus belle.

\- Je... comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Ma belle, tu sauras que la fille de deux pirates de légende a plus d'un tour dans son sac, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil ravageur.

Mei réprima de son mieux un rougissement intensif. La nation taïwannaise était elle-même experte dans le jeu de la prétendue innocence, mais ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer son égale dans de telles circonstances. Une fois sa surprise passée, elle décida d'également laisser tomber son masque de jeune fille pure et innocente.

\- J'avoue que je commence à me demander combien de secrets tu caches, fit-elle en battant des cils. J'espère que ce séjour auprès de toi sera l'occasion d'en découvrir davantage...

À l'origine, l'asiatique avait simplement sauté sur la première possibilité d'échapper au repas de famille de Noël. Avec Jia Long en Europe et Kiku indisponible (un invité imprévu apparemment), elle se refusait à écouter Chine lui proposer des prétendants pendant des heures en la gavant de nourriture trop riche.

Avec tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Yao, celui qui lui servait de figure paternelle pouvait être juste insupportable quand il passait en mode marieur. Alors quand Jia Long lui avait annoncé qu'il avait appris par Emil qu'Arthur avait dit à Lukas que Francis avait entendu par Alfred qu'Océane serait seule pour les fêtes, Mei avait immédiatement passé un coup de fil à la ravissante nation insulaire.

Résultat, elle se retrouvait à flirter de façon éhontée avec une demoiselle terriblement sexy sur une plage déserte, devant un coucher de soleil bien trop cliché, avec plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et des sucreries beaucoup trop tendancieuses pour que la soirée se termine innocemment.

Océane, de son côté, était ravie que son plan ait aussi bien fonctionné. Comme quoi, demander à Emil de faire circuler une rumeur pour pousser la bien-trop-belle-et-célibataire soeur de son chéri à venir la voir s'était finalement avéré être une bonne idée.

\- Je serais ravie de te montrer tout ce qu'i connaître sur mon île, répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

Sans réellement se concerter, les deux demoiselles semblaient d'accord pour faire de ces quelques jours un moment inoubliable... et peut-être le début d'une aventure qui signerait la fin de leur innocence présumée aux yeux du monde.


	24. 24 - PorNed

**Mot du jour : Xénophile**

**Important : **la drogue c'est dangereux, soyez prudent.e.s si vous en consommez, et dans l'idéal n'en prenez pas.

* * *

Dans la liste des choses que Lars ne pensait pas voir à moins de trois jours de Noël, la nation portugaise avec une valise et un air désespéré sur le pas de sa porte se classait relativement haut. Un simple sourcil interrogateur se leva pour que Joao lui fournisse une explication.

\- Toute la famille latine et leurs copains se sont réunis pour fêter Noël à Rome. La baraque est pas insonorisée donc je dors pas et j'en peux plus de les voir roucouler du matin au soir.

\- Et ça devrait être mon problème parce que ?

\- Je te demande l'asile jusqu'à la veille de Noël.

\- C'est non.

\- J'ai apporté de quoi faire les repas pour deux jours, de quoi boire et payer plusieurs joints jusque-là.

Le froncement de sourcils se mua en sourire ironique mais appréciateur.

\- Jusqu'au vingt-quatre décembre de cette année à dix-huit heures maximum. Et tu cuisines.

L'air de soulagement déferla sur le brun et il entra en remerciant environ un millier de fois son hôte. Lars n'était peut-être pas la nation la plus ouverte et hospitalière aux yeux du monde, mais c'était juste parce qu'ils ne savaient pas s'y prendre. Et qu'on ne vienne pas dire au portugais qu'il n'y connaissait rien en économie. Soit, ses dirigeants n'étaient pas au niveau de ceux qu'Antonio et lui avaient lorsqu'ils étaient les maîtres du monde, mais on ne dirige pas un comptoir commercial comme Macao pendant quatre siècles sans rien apprendre sur tous les aspects commerciaux possibles et imaginables... que ce soit du côté légal ou moins légal.

Et Lars en avait parfaitement conscience. Il aurait refusé d'accepter chez lui la plupart des nations, mais le portugais était de loin le plus supportable et le plus sensé de toute la famille latine. Et le plus calme aussi (les siestes de Grèce ne comptent pas puisque ses chats foutent un bordel constant et des poils partout). En clair, il y avait dans l'esprit du néerlandais la possibilité de passer quelques bons moments avec un arrangement financier satisfaisant.

Quelques heures et substances plus ou moins licites plus tard, les deux nations étaient assises sur un canapé et alternaient rires et indignations envers leurs confrères.

\- C'est quoi leur délire avec les animaux chelous ? Pourquoi un poussin et un putain de pigeon ?

\- Ton frère a un taureau mec...

\- Il est assez taré pour se taper Lovino !

\- Pas faux, admit Lars. Putain je viens de penser mec.

\- Ouais ?

Toute la figure du blond venait de s'éveiller dans ce qui apparaissait être une révélation philosophique fulgurante.

\- En fait on est tous résumés par un mot. Par le nom de notre pays. Mais c'est un seul mot qui en résume des millions pour décrire notre histoire, notre peuple, notre culture et toutes ces conneries ! Mais en même temps c'est pas nous, tu vois. Parce que nous on a aussi notre caractère, notre personnalité propre. Faudrait qu'il y ait un mot pour résumer qui on est, comme notre nom de pays. Ça serait génial non ?

Joao avait la bouche grande ouverte. De là à savoir pour quelle raison, trois options possibles. Un, il essayait de mieux boire les paroles profondes de son hôte. Deux, il essayait désespérément de tout comprendre et ça ne marchait que moyennement. Trois, il venait soudainement de réaliser que Lars était canon. Son cerveau était un peu trop embrumé pour définir laquelle ou lesquelles étaient la ou les bonnes.

\- Ouais, finit-il par approuver.

\- Faut trouver du coup. Un mot pour se définir. Toi t'es quoi au fond de toi ?

Devant le sourire éclatant et amusé (et beaucoup trop rare) du néerlandais, le portugais arrêta juste de réfléchir pour la soirée.

\- Actuellement, xénophile limité.

L'expression amusée devint profondément confuse, puis concentrée, puis de nouveau confuse. Joao trouva inconsciemment le moyen de trouver terriblement sexy toutes les expressions émotionnelles que Lars laissait paraitre. Plongé dans ses réflexions sur les trois mots prononcés par son invité, le blond finit par résumer ses pensées à voix haute.

\- Hein ?

\- Quoi hein ?

\- Pour te définir maintenant, tu es quelqu'un qui aime les étrangers mais partiellement ?

\- Ben là tout de suite, je me sens très attiré par l'étranger, mais pas tous. Juste un.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil et d'un regard qui s'attarda sur tout le corps du néerlandais.

Celui-ci enregistra les paroles et les actes, puis répondit dans un murmure faussement agacé avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Abruti...

Il reposa le joint qu'il tenait sur la table proche et attrapa la main du portugais pour le faire basculer sur lui. Juste avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, il eut un éclair de lucidité. S'envoyer en l'air avec Joao (ce qu'il savait déjà être une expérience particulièrement appréciable), c'était prendre le risque de se faire inviter au Noël de la famille latine. Lorsque le brun commença à réellement l'embrasser, il décida que ce n'était pas si grave.

Il n'aurait qu'à refuser d'y aller et garder le portugais quelques jours de plus comme cadeau de Noël personnel.

* * *

Et c'était le dernier texte de ce calendrier, mille excuses pour le retard mais les derniers jours ont été... intenses et j'ai juste pas eu le temps d'écrire. Merci merci merci et merci d'avoir été aussi réactifs, aussi positifs dans vos retours, et aussi tolérants sur mes ships de plus en plus farfelus.

C'était un sacré défi pour moi de faire ce calendrier et j'espère qu'il vous a plu à tous et toutes, y compris celleux qui ne se sont pas manifestés et qui ont juste lu. Moi ça m'a fait super plaisir de l'écrire. Je vous remercie encore une fois de l'avoir suivi et je vous souhaite de très belles fêtes de fin d'année !


End file.
